


Are We Dating?

by bexara



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-10 15:09:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1161156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bexara/pseuds/bexara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I think I am dating Takao-kun,” Kuroko states expressionlessly between his second and third slurp of vanilla shake.</p>
<p>Kagami chokes on the burger he’d been inhaling, fingers clawing at his throat until Kuroko reaches over the table and punches him hard in the sternum, dislodging the murderous bit of food.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>PWP drabble in which Kuroko is slow to realize whether he is dating Takao or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are We Dating?

**Author's Note:**

> This is sort of based on a tumblr prompt I got a while back. Sorry it’s only a drabble. Hopefully I can write a longer one later b/c this is one of my guilty pairings.

 

It’s not like Kuroko has no experience with annoying people.

He  _had_  spent his middle school years with Kise. But there’s something about Takao that rubs him the wrong way in all the right places and by the time he figures out exactly what it is he’s staring up into eyes the churning gray of a summer storm with talented fingers shimmying down the front of his pants.

Passes aren’t the only thing Takao’s hands are good at.

 

* * *

 

“I think I am dating Takao-kun,” Kuroko states expressionlessly between his second and third slurp of vanilla shake.

Kagami chokes on the burger he’d been inhaling, fingers clawing at his throat until Kuroko reaches over the table and punches him hard in the sternum, dislodging the murderous bit of food.

Sucking in a noisy breath, Kagami reaches for his drink, barely able to see his teammate because of the tears streaming down his eyes.

His voice is sand grating through gravel when he’s finally able to speak again. “You’re talking about that hawk guy from Shuutoku, right?”

Kuroko nods, only a tiny wrinkle between his eyebrows an indication that he is just as confused by his announcement as Kagami. The rest of his face is as impassive as ever.

Kagami’s own eyebrows snap together and he frowns. “First, please don’t ever confide shit like this to me again. Second, not that I care, but normally you know whether you are dating someone or not. It’s not like when you think you have five hundred yen in your pocket only to discover you actually only had three hundred.”

“That’s a stupid analogy, Kagami-kun.”

“You’re the stupid one for bringing this crap up in the first place!” Kagami yells, then hunches down in his seat when several eyes turn his way. “Shit,” he curses under his breath before sighing. “Look, did he ask you out or something?”

“No, but he kissed me and jerked me off in the locker room after our last practice match.”

For the second time in five minutes, Kagami chokes, this time on his own spit.

 

* * *

 

“Kagami, why is Kuroko at our school?” Midorima’s irritating voice barks in Kagami’s ear as soon as he picks up the phone.

“How the fuck should I know? And where the hell did you get my number anyway?”

“That doesn’t matter. I want to know what is going on. Kuroko is here and he’s holding  _hands_  with Takao.”

Midorima sounds slightly scandalized at the very thought.

“Well, all I can tell you is I would skip going in your locker room after school if I were you.”

With those cryptic parting word, Kagami hangs up the phone.

 

* * *

 

Shuutoku doesn’t have practice this afternoon but Midorima needs more sports tape for his fingers so he heads into the locker room. His first indication that he isn’t alone is a low, drawn out moan followed by soothing murmurs in an all too familiar voice.

He rounds the corner and draws up so fast he nearly gives himself whiplash.

Kuroko is sitting on one of the benches, flushed and sweating, eyes closed and mouth parted on a series of long, sexual noises. The reason for those moans is kneeling on the floor, Kuroko’s legs thrown over his shoulders, dark head bobbing, wet sucking sounds leaving no doubt as to exactly what he is doing.

“Takao-kun,” Kuroko gasps huskily, fingers knotting in the other man’s hair, and for once his expression isn’t blank. It’s lewd, obscene, downright pornographic and Midorima feels his pants tighten uncomfortably. In the four years he’s known Kuroko he’s never been able to tell what his old teammate is thinking, but now he can read Kuroko like an open book. A dirty, smutty, illicit book.

Turning on his heels, he races out of the locker room, promising himself never to disregard someone’s warning again, especially Kagami’s.

 

* * *

 

“Are we dating?” Kuroko pants, hands gripping the sheet beneath him as Takao slowly works his way into the shorter man’s body.

Takao bursts into laughter and Kuroko can feel the vibrations all the way inside him. A moan bubbles up from his mouth.

“You’re really just asking this now?” Lining his chest against Kuroko’s back, Takao nips the hollow of one shoulder.

 

* * *

 

“You know the best thing about having the hawk eye?” Takao whispers hotly into Kuroko’s ear, hips smacking in a rapid tattoo against the other’s surprisingly soft ass.

Kuroko is having trouble thinking, trouble even breathing thanks to velvety hard flesh tunneling in and out of him but manages to lift his face up from the pillow long enough to ask, “What?”

“I can watch you cum no matter the position.”

And when Kuroko explodes a few minutes later, crying and flying apart under his lover’s touch, Takao does in fact see everything.

 

* * *

 

“I’m dating Takao-kun,” Kuroko announces tranquilly between the second and third slurp of his vanilla shake. “He told me last night when we had sex.”

Whimpering, Kagami drops his head into his hands. “I told you not to tell me this shit.”

end


End file.
